The cullens meet maximum ride
by avidreader28
Summary: the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AN-in this story never more has not taken place and never rights got to sm and jp!except the storyline which is mine! We were flying over the small town of forks looking for a place to had found angel after the Paris bomb and now were looking for a small town to just settle down in for a little decided for tonight we would sleep in trees and later on find a secluded house in the woods. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Max can we land soon I'm getting tired"angel said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure honey we will land right now."I said. We land and climed up in a big tree. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We got together and put our fists on top of each other and said goodnight. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Renesme pov p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The whole family including me were hunting tonight. On our way home we came across a human scent. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Carlisle what would humans be doing out here in the middle of the night?"my dad Edward said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know Edward maybe we should go and check up on them."grandpa carlisle said," it's weird I don't feel even a little bit tempted towards their scent"uncle jasper said. We started walking very silently towards the tree they were in.I accidentally stepped on a twig ... p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Max pov p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I heard a twig snap and I bolted up right. I saw a group of very beautiful people approaching now all of the flock were up and staring at the beautiful people. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erasers?" Fang whispered to me. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Probally" I replied," everyone know the drill?same as when fang had to go to the hospital" I told the others. We jumped down and got into defensive positions. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We mean no harm,but may we ask why you are sleeping in a tree?" A blonde man who must have been the leader said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" we're camping."I replied. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure u are in a tree. Where are ur parents huh?" A different blonde said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Their missionaries,so I'm in charge."I said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Max stop I hear something." Iggy said.i turned towards him. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" iggy what do u hear?" I asked him. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Erasers"he replied grimly. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shoot" I said p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 2 p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" here little Piggys come out come out wherever u are!" An eraser said. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" what the heck?" The big burly guy said.p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The erasers were running towards flock and I got down into defensive positions ready to beautiful people just stood there with a confused look on their faces of to the side. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here little Piggys we're here to bring you back home!"an eraser cried. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""When will you stupid idiots finally understand we don't want to go back!" I shouted! The erasers started to run at we did not just stand there so we started to nightmare truly was just about to fight was looking bad on our part,but I saw something that caught my eye the beautiful people were helping us.i heard a scream.A familiar scream angel.i ran over to help her but a Lillie bronze hair girl was there before was caught too and thrown in a sack along with angel.i heard the whimpering as they were thrown in the awaiting I was nearing the chopper it was already taking off.i grabbed on to the landing down draft of the blades making my wings ache. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let go now or I shoot." A chilling voice reply I turned to see Ari holding a gun to my was alive again and this time not on our side. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bella pov p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As I saw the girl with a gun to her head I was amazed at her had a gun to her head and wasn't flinching,I watched as she hauled herself up.a gunshot rang was shot in the punched and shot rang in her other were five people left and she made an attempt to rescue one of the bags that held someone succeeded and threw it out the girls other friends were finishing up the last of the wolf people.i ran to catch the bag. And as I did one final shot rang out and there was a thump as one of the wolf guys hit her with the barrel of his fell from the Edward caught ran over to help along with the girls friends.i opened the bag and renesme came out whimpering.i breached out a sight of was safe and strangely enough when I smelt the air their scents did not draw me towards like most human scents did. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AN /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Plz comment and vote and share and fan please!also if u have any ideas plz pm me!p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"MAX POV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So we were stuck the flock and fang's gang surrounded with psychopath idiotic beautiful why do I always have the worst luck?Anyway right now I am trying to figure out a plan to escape.I felt prodding at my mind so I put a mental shield up like I do with angel.I saw the guy with bronze hair frowning and looking frustrated.i smirked knowing he was the one TRYING to read MY mind.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Care to let us go?My parents friend is over and we promised we wouldn't stay out too late and it looks like we really must be bye!"I lied standing up smoothly along with the rest of the flock. I started to push myself out of the circle they made around buff guy grabbed my arm then. I gave him my infamous death glare.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let go of me now or else you will be sorry"I looked at me then shook his head laughing but let go of me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What could a skinny girl like you do against me?"he askedp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh you'd be surprised"I said smirking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well off we go back to home!" I saidp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Didn't you say before that you were camping so why would you have to go home in the middle of the night?"the guy who looked like the leader said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine we don't have to be home but we really do want to leave."I replied.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think you should let me check you out at my house you wounds do need to be cleaned somehow and stitched up too by a doctor.i am a doctor and my name is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle saidp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I thought about it."I would rather not"I replied.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have three choices.1 you come with us by freewill2you come with us by force 3you let us take you to the hospital "the bronze haired guy said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I knew I had no choice."fine but I'm not going to be happy with it"I said giving them a death glare.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As we made our way towards their house I knew as soon as we were done healing we would go rescue Angel because as long as I'm alive none of my family will ever ever have to stay in the school."we are coming Angel "I thought to myself as we were nearing the house.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	4. Chapter 4

MAX POV

The longer we had been walking the more I realized these people were definitely not human.I didn't know what they were I just knew that somehow they were not human. I was also annoyed that they couldn't just leave us alone to face with our own problems. I knew that to them we were defenseless kids that couldn't take care of themselves but really we are avian hybrids that are very capable of defending themselves

I knew we had to save Angel yet I knew this time we would need help and I had a gut feeling that these were the people who could help,as soon as we were healed and found out their secret and maybe even did some training we could probably convince these people to help us.I had saved their little kid.

When we neared the house I was in awe of its was a huge White House no more like a mansion and I was amazed. As we walked in and were led upstairs I was starting to get panicky, but I felt a wave of calmness come towards me and i let it overtake me.

The person who I could tell was the leader led us upstairs and into a room that had medical supplies.I was relieved that it didn't smell antiseptic like for because of living in a lab with that smell for years it made me relive bad memories.

After getting stitched up with a lot of screaming and fighting a involved we walked back downstairs to the living flock and I were on a couch and the others were on the one across from us. I wasn't normally one to beat around the bush so very bluntly I said,

"What the heck are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""To be blunt since we know you aren't human we'll make a secret for yours."Carlisle said. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I contemplated wouldn't risk their secret by telling ours so it was a pretty good deal,yet I kept getting an uneasy feeling about this whole set up. So I made a very lead early decision that took SO long to make, p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys first."I so they told us and proved they were right,but I of course wanting to show of told our story and demonstrated oh so snobbishly. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How about for the demonstration we have Kate arm wrestle Emmett and Star can race Edward and I can fight somebody?" I was going to be so fun.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do I have to verse the tiny girl?"Emmett whined. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wouldn't go that far I have my money on Kate." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You willing to make a bet"Emmett said p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your on!" I replied p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's say 1,000 " Emmett said p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nah let's go way out there and say10,000"poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ready set go!"Carlisle Emmett put up a fight and you could tell by his facial expression Kate won easily barely doing anything.I know we have super strength for kids but for winged kids bird kids are just average in mutant Kate's strength is everything compared to us.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I collected the money and announced the next two showdowns were pretty much the same,hybrids winning!except nobody bet and Jasper and I tied in our was amazed though that I could do so well against him. With all this done thoughts turned back to the our life story and I explained the predicament we were in and they were more than willing to help us although they did want us to wait a bit longer than I had wanted to. it was settled then though the vampires would help the slightly insane bird kids and Fang's gang.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was also a little conditions the vampires popped up on us after training a few days after that order for them to help us we were going to stay and live with them when we got Angel part that I was in denial about though was one word and you can probably guess it,and if you do I'll give you a cookie.(::) there now back to the word...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"SCHOOLp 


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping with Alice Cullen for school stuff and clothes? No just no. Dresses? Never. but that's what I found myself doing today.

Little did she know I had a plan...

"Okay plan in action" I whispered to fang and Iggy. If your wondering where Dylan and fang's gang is we found out they were traitors and they left for actually wanted to go shopping. We told alice we were getting something to eat then ran to the food court at the mall. There we met Emmett and we ran out to his jeep and speed away.

"Nice plan Max its a good thing she can't see our futures well."Iggy said.

When we got home we got an angry phone all from Alice

" Maximum Ride how could you leave we didn't even get to finish!"she said

"That was the point sorry got to go bye!" I said.

" and now for my revenge for making me try on dresses!"I said

I then proceeded to go up to Alice's room and replace her clothes with all black jeans and shirts curtesy of Fang and went down and tampered with her Porsche (we took the Volvo) and Made it so you could only go 25 miles per hour at the fastest.

After they got home And put all the shopping bags away ( all 69 yes I counted) alice went up to her room and came down in a matter of seconds

"WHO DID IT!" She screamed


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so maybe messing with Alice was a bad is an understatement. At the moment I am getting chased around the house with Alice yelling at me and throwing death threats at me,while the flock and the Cullen's were rolling on the ground laughing.

So I normally have a plan at this point because I'm an expert at this stuff but at the moment I have absolutely nothing. Try running from a psychotic angry shopaholic pixie whose clothes you replaced with all black and come up with a plan.

But wait there is something we could do that I would be sure to win...

A race with her tampered Porsche!  
>"Alice I challenge you to a race you in your Porsche me in the Volvo" I said<p>

"Alright but if I win I get to give you a makeover" she said  
>"And if I win I get no punishment"I replied<p>

"deal"  
>"Deal"<p>

We got in the cars and when Edward blew the horn we were off. I put on the gas pedal hard speeding in front of was really funny to see her going so slow.

Then the unthinkable happened . ...

A few erasers had come in front of me but I was going to fast so I ran over them on accident  
>BUMP BUMP BUMP you could feel them getting smushed I decided to take precautions so I backed up again and ran over them again.<p>

Alice was in front off me now so I sped up and got in front of her and eventually crossed the finish line !

I jumped out and did an examination of the car.

Sadly there was blood over the hood with fur and stuff all over same with the wheels. When Edward saw this the look on his face was not a pleasant one at all

"Sorry?" I said and with that I used my common sense and jumped back in the car and sped away from Edward and his murderous thing was for certain though

I really sucked at any volunteers to teach me? No fine I guess you figured out that riding in a car with me is practically suicidal,so that's probably why I reacted why I did when Edward ran in front of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I rammed into Edward head may be a vampire but a car can do a little damage mostly to the clothes and car had a big Edward size dent on the front now and some of the eraser blood got all over his white /I got out of the car and walked up to him,and saw he was giving me a glare.I knew i wasn't going to be able to get out of this situation, except for one thing i could do. br /br /I took a few steps back and jumped up and flew me tell you they don't call me Max charging off Ride for nothing. I flew until i found a cave and just sat there for a while. I didn't want to get the full force of rage that was Edward when his car was wrecked,so i just waited and bided my time so he could calm /After a few hours i got bored so i flew back to the house,and waiting for me was Edward with a bucket of soap and rags. I would be washing his car. br /br /I scrubbed the car so it wasn't bloody any more and when i was done and Edward came out again i grabbed the bucket, dumped it on him,and ran away. br /br /br /Later that Night br /Esme and Carlisle were going out tonight,they had something at the hospital we were left with 7 vampire teenagers. br /br /The first mistake was letting Emmett make burned the food so we ended up attempting to make pizza,because Iggy thought it was to funny and didn't want to make dinner. We ended up having a food fight when When Gazzy attempted to do the fancy throw the pizza up and catch it thing and it landed on Emmett's head needless to say we ended up outside having to get washed off with the hose,which turned into a water fight. Well after that we go inside and everythings fine and change our clothes. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But of course being the birdkids and vampires we get bored so we decide to play nerf guns. We were going all out and it was practically chaos with everyone running around and shooting bullets at evrybody,but of course we had fun anyway. The only downside was when gazzy sarted letting rip his "special" ability we had to stop the game until it stopped stinking. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I t was funny though to see the vampires face twisted up in disgust. Then the worst mistake of the night happened. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The doorbell rang so i went to answer it, but me being the person i am i took my nerf gun with me. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I opened the door and saw some really pale papery beautiful in a creepy way guy with black hair,my wonderful danger paranoid senses kick in, there was just this aura of dark and dangerous around him p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"so me being the awesome kick-but person i am shot him right in the forehead and it just stuck there. Then his face turned inbto rage and p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"then p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"lunged p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"at p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"me.p 


	9. Chapter 9

He lunged at me. Before he could get to me though I slammed the door on his face. Ironically he head was so hard that it went right through the door. Then I started running.

"U and A guys! Freaky mad guy on the loose!" I yelled. The vampires came and started yelling at us to run while we ran. I grabbed Renesmee and my flock and jumped out a window and flew away.

I was carrying Renesmee and she directed me to La Push, where there were apparently werewolves who we could notify of the Volturi. Soon we landed and Renesmee started running for a house from the cover of trees we were in.

"Jacob the Volturi are at my house!" She screamed. Some tall buff guys came out and started running in the direction of Renesmee's house.

"I'll stay here with you Ness, incase any come here." Jacob, I'm guessing said. So we waited to see if the Cullens were alright. About an hour passed before we got a call from Edward.

"Okay my dad said that we can come home now. The Volturi has left, but we have to be very careful and Jacob you're supposed to escort us home in case anyone tries something." Renesmee said.

Then we were off. We walked this time so it took longer though. Finally though we arrived and walked through the door.

" So what happened?" I asked.

"Well, we've learned not to leave you at home without a responsible adult with you." Carlisle said," You guys, you Edward told me everything that happened. You are so irresponsible but i'm glad you're safe."

"The Volturi were coming to check up on us. Luckily we could come up with the excuse of you being school friends, but everyone has to be careful, and on guard. Knowing them, they'll probably come back again soon to make sure we aren't telling more humans about our existence." Edward explained.

"Trust us we probably won't stay long enough to do that. We've got a little girl to save, and at the moment, we're healed and ready to go." I said with the flock agreeing with me.

"I think that after you rescue her, it might be a good idea to bring her back here, she'll probably be injured, and you don't want your mom too much involved with this probably. I also suggest you bring some of us with you because you might need help against these guys."

"No." Fang said. Who made him leader?

" I think we should bring Angel back after we rescue her that's a good idea, but I don't think any of you should come. We're more accustomed to fighting these guys, and better equipped. If they saw you they might try to experiment or make experiments like you. That wouldn't be good." I stated.

" Yes you're probably right." Carlisle said.

" So that's the game plan then I guess." I told everyone.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep and you can leave in the morning." Esme told us.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Could we like have breakfast before we leave? I love pancakes. Don't you Max? They're so nice and fluffy on the inside! Oh! Bacon Is good to! I,love how its so crispy! Do you think we can have bacon and pancakes?" Nudge ranted.

"Yes of course." Esme said, sounding shocked. I guess we should let Nudge rant more. We didn't want her scaring anyone with her tirades though. Soon we walked up the stairs and went to sleep. Mine was a fitful one, but at least it was sleep. I would need it if I was supposed to rescue Angel with the flock tomorrow.

I woke to the sun shining on my face. I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. We trusted the Cullens, and seeing as they didn't sleep we decided to have no watches anymore while we were here.

"Up and at'em!" I Told everyone. Nudge just groaned. I noticed Iggy was gone, but I could hear him downstairs in the kitchen if I strained my ears really hard.

"Let's go eat breakfast guys!" Gazzy shouted excitedly.

We went downstairs, and saw a awesome huge breakfast.

"Thanks Esme, Thanks Iggy." I told them.

" Your welcome." Esme said. Iggy just gave me a nod. Everyone was anxious to go and get Angel back. When we had finished we went upstairs and grabbed our backpacks. We walked downstairs ready to leave, but first we said our goodbyes to everyone and promised to be back soon with Angel.

"Alright guys, U and A!" I shouted. And we flew to the School, where we would get Angel back.

I know they're kids and all, but sometimes the kids are annoying. Honestly I can only take so much complaining!

"Okay guys, I get it! I know you're hungry, and tired and all that, but right now we need to get to our designated spot so we can get to Angel as fast as we can so she doesn't get hurt. How bout we fly for fifteen more minutes, and then we'll land okay?" I ranted.

"Okay Max! Thats does sound like a good idea! Hey do we have any of those awesome granola bars? They were so awesome and they tasted like honey and oats! Could we have those Max please! OH and I'm so hungry and tired! I can't wait to stop! I wish I had some of those awesome pajamas, the ones with footies! They look so cu-" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I think we get the point Nudge." Iggy said. I decided to camp for the night so we set up camp and I handed some food including the granola bars that Nudge likes, but I gave her a look to not say anything or else.

"Okay Fang can take first watch, I'll take second and Iggy, you take third. Okay?" They nodded and I drifted off into a light sleep, and awoke to Fang tapping me lightly. I sat up instantly, while Fang went and layed back down. While on watch I thought about the Cullens and how nice they were, and thought that it might be a good idea to move in with them with Angel, maybe we could actually have a semi normal and okay life without having to be on the run all the time, because after a while you just get tired of running and hiding. I layed down with my ears alert, and just stared at the stars, not wanting to be normal, just wanting an easier life, especially for the flock, we never wanted this, heck nobody would, the wings are great, but the consequences for having them suck, getting experimented on and chased every single second of our lives, one day I will make sure my flock and I won't have to run, and if they don't want to continue hiding, I'll make sure they don't have to, and If they want a normal life they'll have it. I started to see the sun over the horizon. I woke Iggy up to make breakfast for the flock, because we all know how well I would do it. The rest of the flock woke up ate the food and continued flying to the school. I saw it and directed us to land.

"Iggy, Gazzy, do you guys have the bombs?" I asked.

"Max, is that even a question?" Iggy responded

"Good point, so, you guys set a few off away from where we're going and meet us back here, it'll create a distraction and we'll storm the place, get Angel back and get the heck outta there." I commanded and the rest of the flock nodded. Gazzy flew and dropped the bombs and came back and we ran to the school, I could hear the bombs go off. We entered and checked a few rooms before we found the one Angel was in. It must have been bad for her, she looked like death, and I'm sure that she wouldn't have been able to stand. She was unconscious so I picked her up and we booked it out of that place, and took of, switching off who carried Angel once in a while. We didn't stop for a while, wanting to get as far away as possible. After about seven hours we landed, and set up camp. I was taking first watch, and I I could think about was how happy I was to have my family, The Flock back together again.


End file.
